The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators. More particularly, it relates to cosmetic applicators which, by the shape and angles of intersection of the surfaces, are ergonomically and anatomically designed to provide precisely controlled application of a makeup product to the face.
Cosmetic sponge or puff applicators are typically shaped so that they can fit within a cosmetic compact. Generally, these applicators are round, square, rectangular, teardrop, or wedge shaped. These traditional design applicators are not shaped for ease of use, but rather for ease of packaging within a compact.
The use of these traditionally designed applicators by the consumer has certain drawbacks. In order for a consumer to be able to effectively use a traditionally designed applicator for applying a makeup foundation, for example, the consumer is required to manipulate and distort the applicator to accommodate each of the varying contours of the face. This constant manipulation of the applicator increases the amount of time required for proper application of the intended makeup product.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the traditionally designed cosmetic applicators by providing an ergonomically shaped applicator which is designed to work with the contours of the face, thus enabling the controlled application of a makeup product.
The present invention is an ergonomic cosmetic applicator designed to work with the contours of the face. The applicator comprises at least five surfaces: one upper surface, one lower surface, and at least three lateral surfaces, wherein one lateral surface is concave in shape, one lateral surface is substantially linear or flat in shape, and any two lateral surfaces meet to form a tip portion. The lateral concave surface allows precision application of a makeup, for example, to the outer side of the face, under the jawline, and under the eye. The lateral linear or flat surface of the applicator enables application of the makeup to the flat surfaces of the face, such as the cheek. The tip portion allows the consumer to reach into the corners of the eye, and around the mouth and nose.